


Egy kölcsönösen élvezetes, konszenzuális élmény

by DahliaVariabilis



Series: Viharvertek [11]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Soul Bond
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DahliaVariabilis/pseuds/DahliaVariabilis
Summary: Megvárta, hogy Sid vágjon még egy darabka rostélyost, aztán azt mondta: – Amit kérdezni szeretnék… hogy mire gondolsz, mit szerettél volna… mielőtt összejöttünk. Érted… a szexben?Sid alaposan megrágta a falatot.– Úgy érted… miről fantáziáltam? Mire gondoltam, miközben önkielégítettem?Geno bólintott, és érdeklődve várta Sid válaszát.– Óh, G, hát… nagyjából mindenre gondoltam – vallotta be Sid pirulva. – Szeretnéd, ha… írnék róla egy listát, vagy ilyesmi?– Nem – felelte Geno, majd elgondolkodva oldalra biccentette a fejét, és helyesbített: – Igazából, igen. Szeretném látni a listádat, de nem ezért… – Hangosan szusszant egyet, és összecsücsörítette az ajkát, mintha csókra várna. – Buta vagyok – morogta. – Szeretnék kérni, de nem kérem. Buta, csak mondani kell. – Felemelte a pillantását az asztalról, és egyenesen Sid szemébe nézett. – Gondoltál rá, hogy megdugj engem, Sid? Szeretnéd?





	Egy kölcsönösen élvezetes, konszenzuális élmény

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deastar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deastar/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Mutually Pleasurable Consensual Experience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849041) by [Deastar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deastar/pseuds/Deastar). 



> A szerző megjegyzése:
> 
> A történet a Viharvertek folytatása, annak ismerete nélkül valószínűleg nem igazán van értelme, de tekintve, hogy a fele szexjelenet, tedd, amit jónak látsz. Ha a Viharvertek ismerete nélkül olvasod, kérlek, vedd figyelembe, hogy találkozhatsz pár múltbeli szexuális traumára való halvány, burkolt utalással. Emellett elhangzik pár verbális, homofób zaklatás is a jégen, melyek egy része szexuális erőszakkal való fenyegetést tartalmaz.

Sid gyakran kívánta, bár másokhoz hasonlóan képes lenne olvasni az emberek érzéseiben; ezer okból hasznos lett volna a mindennapi életben. Genóval azonban más volt a helyzet. Geno mindig érthető és világos volt. Ha boldog volt, nevetett, és Sid lábával játszott étkezés közben az asztal alatt, ha dühös volt, vicsorgott, és meggörnyedtek a vállai. Az esetek nagy részében Sid meglehetős bizonyossággal tudta, mire számítson tőle.

Az eseteknek természetesen volt egy másik része is, mint például a mai este.

Geno szépen megterítette az asztalt, ínycsiklandó rostélyost sütött zöldségkörettel, és Sidnek egész addig fogalma sem volt, hogy komoly beszélgetésre készülnek, míg Geno egy perccel ezelőtt le nem ült vele szemben, hogy a szemébe nézve azt mondja:

– Jó most az időpont, hogy… szexről beszéljünk?

Sid meglepetten pislogott. A terítékből és az ételből arra gondolt, hogy Geno egy romantikus estét szeretne – ami akár még igaz is lehet – de _erre_ nem számított.

– Emlékszem a szabályokra. Válassz olyan időt, amikor tudod, nem fogtok rögtön utána szexelni – mutatott aggodalmasan az asztalon lévő ételre.

– Óh! Persze, rendben van. – Sid levágott egy darabot a rostélyosból, és bekapta. Igazán ízletes volt, de alig érezte, a gyomra úgy összeugrott az idegességtől. – Beszéljünk csak. Csi… csináltam valamit, amit nem szeretnél? – kérdezte, és a gyomra újra összerándult.

Geno azonban tiltakozva megrázta a fejét.

– Nem – vágta rá azonnal. – Nem, Sid. Ha olyat tennél, amit nem akarok, azonnal mondom, ahogy megígértem, oké?

Sid megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. Ezt eddig is szinte teljesen biztosra vette, de azért jól esett a megerősítés.

– Nem ízlik? – kérdezte Geno idegesen, és Sid tányérára mutatott.

Meglehetősen átlátszó témaelterelés volt a részéről, de Sid nem bánta – bármire is van Genónak szüksége ehhez a beszélgetéshez, készen állt megadni neki.

– Dehogynem, nagyon finom – mondta, és bekapott még egy falatot. – Köszönöm, hogy főztél, G!

Geno csak úgy ragyogott a büszkeségtől.

– Szívesen! – Megvárta, hogy Sid vágjon még egy darabka rostélyost, aztán azt mondta: – Amit kérdezni szeretnék… hogy mire gondolsz, mit szerettél volna… mielőtt összejöttünk. Érted… a szexben?

Sid alaposan megrágta a falatot.

– Úgy érted… miről fantáziáltam? Mire gondoltam, miközben önkielégítettem?

Geno bólintott, és érdeklődve várta Sid válaszát.

– Óh, G, hát… nagyjából mindenre gondoltam – vallotta be Sid pirulva. – Szeretnéd, ha… írnék róla egy listát, vagy ilyesmi?

– Nem – felelte Geno, majd elgondolkodva oldalra biccentette a fejét, és helyesbített: – Igazából, igen. Szeretném látni a listádat, de nem ezért… – Hangosan szusszant egyet, és összecsücsörítette az ajkát, mintha csókra várna. – Buta vagyok – morogta. – Szeretnék kérni, de nem kérem. Buta, csak mondani kell. – Felemelte a pillantását az asztalról, és egyenesen Sid szemébe nézett. – Gondoltál rá, hogy megdugj engem, Sid? Szeretnéd?

Sidnek elakadt a lélegzete, és a gyomrába ismét szorító idegesség költözött. Eszébe sem jutott hazudni – igen, akarta, nem is akármennyire – mégis nehéz volt kimondani. Több okból is nehéz volt, kezdve a ténnyel, hogy nem volt benne biztos, Geno szeretné-e. Fogalma sem volt, hogy ez most a _szeretném megtenni, és nagyon-nagyon remélem, hogy te is_ esete, esetleg a _nem szeretném, és most neked is elmondom, nehogy feleslegesen reménykedjél_ -é. Hát, bármelyik is legyen, a válasz mindkét esetben ugyanaz, így Sid megacélozta magát: megerősítette a hangját, és így felelt:

– Igen. Igen, gondoltam rá, akartam. Most is akarom… amíg te is így vagy vele. Nem baj?

Sid legnagyobb megkönnyebbülésére Geno azonnal egyetértő bólogatásba kezdett.

– Nem baj, Sid. Jó, mert… én is szeretném. – Leszegett fejjel félénken Sidre mosolygott. – Én is gondoltam rá. Korábban is, és most is. Sokszor. Ezért kérdeztem. – Aztán játékosan megbökte Sid lábszárát a meztelen lábujjával. – Miért féltél annyira elmondani, Sid? Azt hitted, haragudni fogok?

– Talán – felelte őszintén. – Nem… – Hosszan fújta ki a levegőt, és megpróbálta összerendezni a gondolatait. – Nem mintha furcsa lenne, vagy ilyesmi. Nem is tudom. Azt mondani valakinek, hogy szeretnéd megdugni… az teljesen más, mintha más szexi dolgokat szeretnél művelni vele – magyarázta a tányér szélét babráló kezeire bámulva. – Amikor az ellenfeleinktől azt hallom meccs közben, hogy legszívesebben ledöntenének a kispadra… nem arra gondolnak, hogy egy… hm… kölcsönösen élvezetes, konszenzuális élményt szeretnének megtapasztalni velem. Érted? – Sid féloldalas kis mosolyra húzta a száját, mint akit nem igazán érint meg a dolog, de a lelke mélyén nem tudta ennyire félvállról venni. – Ők arra gondolnak, hogy bántsanak és megalázzanak. Próbálnak megijeszteni, mert a férfiak közti dugásról azt gondolják, hogy az valami szégyenletes és rossz dolog. Hogy akkor kevésbé vagy férfi. – Futón Genóra pillantott. – Te is tudod, már beszéltünk róla. 

– Később – szólt Geno fájdalmasan –, majd megmondod nekem, kik azok…

– Miért? Hogy utána összeszedj egy csomó ostoba büntetést? – hunyorított Sid gyanakvóan.

– Érted nem ostobaság – kötötte az ebet a karóhoz, és megkeményítette az állát. – De most nem fogok erről vitatkozni. Tudom, hogy nem akarsz bántani engem – mondta határozottan Sid szemébe nézve. – Tudom, ha szeretnél megdugni, akkor… – Arcán az „utálom az angolt” pillantásával elhallgatott.

– Egy kölcsönösen élvezetes, konszenzuális élményre vágyom? – ajánlotta Sid.

– Igen – bólogatott Geno. – Szóval… ne félj mondani, mit szeretnél. Ne félj mondani, _bármit_ szeretnél – tette hozzá, és a nyomatékosítás kedvéért az asztal fölé hajolt. – Ha nem is akarom, nem leszek mérges.

Sid is ebben reménykedett. Ő maga is hasonlóan érzett a Geno felé intézett kéréseivel kapcsolatban, de jó érzés volt hallani, hogy a másik is így gondolja. Jó érzés volt biztosan tudni. És arra is jó érzés volt gondolni, hogy egyes fantáziái úgy tűnik, valósággá válhatnak, hisz Geno is akarja őket. 

– Oké – mondta Sid mintegy magának. – Szuper. – Aztán egy bugyuta vigyorral az arcán nekilátott végre a vacsorájának.

– Olyan boldog vagy – piszkálta meg újra a lábával Sidet. – Ennyire szeretnéd? – kérdezte lágyan.

– Igen – vallotta be Sid csendesen; nem látta okát, miért titkolja, különösen, ha Geno is benne van. – Nem is tudod, mennyire, G.

Geno kíváncsian hümmögött.

– Sokszor gondolsz rá? Erre gondolsz legtöbbször?

– Háát… valószínűleg. – Elpirult. – Komolyan mondtam, hogy szinte mindenre gondoltam, de arra, hogy… _azt_ megengeded… az mind közül a kedvencem.

Reménykedett benne, hogy majd Geno is azt mondja, az a kedvence, de nem tette, csak szélesen elmosolyodott.

– Akkor… örülök, hogy beszéltünk róla – mondta, és folytatta a vacsoráját.

Hát, úgy tűnt nem ez a kedvence – nem nagy meglepetés. A Sid feneke iránti megszállottsága nyilvánvalóvá tette, mit szeretne legjobban. Sid próbálta elnyomni a bűntudatát, amiért képtelen volt ezt megadni számára, de Geno azonnal észrevette, és sötéten Sidre meredt.

– Mért lettél hirtelen szomorú? Előbb még olyan boldog voltál? Mi baj, Sid?

– Csak sajnálom, hogy te… nem dughatsz meg engem. Hogy nem vagyok rá kész. Tudom, hogy azt fogod mondani, hogy ostobaság, és azt is tudom, hogy nem az én hibám, egyszerűen csak bűntudatom van, nem tehetek róla.

Geno megfontolta a hallottakat, majd bólintott, és bekapott egy répakarikát. Miközben a falatot rágta, azt mondta:

– Nem baj. Érzésekkel nem tudsz mit tenni. Ha tudod, hogy nem gondolok rosszat rólad, hogy nem bánom, akkor… az érzések csak érzések.

– Köszi, G! – Ettől sokkal jobban érezte magát, mintha Geno megpróbálta volna meggyőzni, hogy ne érezzen bűntudatot.

Geno megnyugtatóan simogatta a talpával a lábszárát, miközben megevett egy újabb répadarabot. A vacsora végeztével, miután Sid még egyszer megdicsérte Geno főzőtudományát, nekiálltak a konyha kitakarításának. Sid épp a mosogatógépet pakolta, amikor Geno megkérdezte:

– Mire szoktál gondolni, mikor arra gondolsz, hogy megdugsz? Hogy… hogy képzeled el?

Sid nyelt egyet, és megfordult, hogy a konyha túlsó felében álló Genóra nézzen. Geno is őt figyelte, a tekintete égető volt; láthatóan nem az edények összeszedésével volt elfoglalva.

– Ho… hogy érted? – kérdezte Sid, hogy húzza az időt, de úgy érezte, joga van hozzá. Ő is hagyta Genónak korábban.

Geno tekintetét mereven Sid arcán tartva felé sétált; a hangja mély és bársonyos volt, amikor megszólalt:

– Úgy értem, hogy szeretnél? Térdemen, hátamon? Vagy szeretnéd, hogy meglovagoljalak?

Sid torka hirtelen teljesen kiszáradt. Mindegyikre gondolt már korábban, de a kedvence…

– A hátadon… – felelte, és elpirult, mikor a hangja nyekkenve elakadt.

– Hmm! – hümmögött Geno elégedetten. – Te meg fölöttem, ugye?

– Öhh… igen.

– Tetszik – mondta, és még elragadtatottan meg is riszálta magát, mint valami kiskutya; iszonyúan cuki volt. Aztán hirtelen a konyhapulthoz szorította Sidet. – Tudod, mennyire szeretem Sid nagy testét magamon… amikor beborít…

Sid gyanakodva hunyorgott.

– A _nagy testemet…_ Ma reggel megint alacsonynak neveztél, és meglapogattad a fejemet, mint valami bunkó seggfej.

– Csitt, Sid! – rázta meg a fejét a másik; tekintete huncutul csillogott. – Persze, hogy alacsony vagy… – Sid morcosan fixírozta. – …de egyszerre legszélesebb, legjobb, legizmosabb. Szeretem. Így, látod? – Azzal megragadta Sid csípőjét, és átfordította magukat, hogy ő támaszkodjon a pultnak, és Sid legyen, aki odapréseli. Elégedetten hümmögve Sidre vigyorgott. – Látod, milyen jó?

Rendben, tényleg kibaszott jó volt Genót maga alatt tudni, és még annál is jobb, hogy Geno is élvezte, ahogy Sid teste ránehezedett, és leszorította. De ez még nem jogosította fel, hogy alacsonynak nevezze. Geno egy bosszús kis hangocskával széttárta a lábát Sid csípője körül, és kihívóan neki feszült, majd lecsapott egy vad csókra, és Sid szájába morogta:

– Ez most szex ideje, Sid, majd később vitatkozunk magasságodon, gyerünk!

– Oké! – adta meg magát Sid, és próbálta megregulázni kapkodó légzését, miközben a keze Geno derekára vándorolt. – Szex most, megegyeztünk. 

Geno egy újabb csókkal így bíztatta:

– Mesélj még, hogy képzeled!

– Mit szeretnél tudni? – kérdezte Sid. Szívesebben csókolózott volna, mint hogy trécseljenek, de tudta, mennyire szereti Geno, ha mocskosan beszél hozzá, és Sid már-már kényszeresen szerette megadni neki, amire vágyik.

– Hogy kezdődik, Sid?

Mielőtt összejöttek, Sid fantáziái mindig valamilyen alaposan kimunkált magyarázattal kezdődtek: hogyan lehetséges, hogy az elérhetetlen álom-Geno végül mégis az ágyában kötött ki… de mióta tudta, hogy Geno is vágyik rá, sokkal egyszerűbbé váltak. 

– Hát… mindketten meztelenek vagyunk…

– Jó, jó kezdet – értett egyet Geno, majd hosszú ujjat maguk közé csúsztatta, lehúzta Sid sliccét, és végigsimított félig merev férfiasságán. Sid felnyögött. – Mi történik utána? – kérdezte, miközben Sid pólóját is levette.

Nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy a konyhában fognak szexelni. Sidben halványan felrémlett, hogy valamiért ezt eddig kifejezetten ellenezte, de Geno kezével a farkán, többé már rohadtul nem érdekelte.

– E… először az ujjammal hatolok beléd.

Geno jóváhagyóan hümmögött, aztán felkapta Sid egyik kezét. Olyan leheletfinoman csókolta végig az ujjbegyeit, hogy Sid szíve belesajdult.

– Tudod, mennyire szeretem a kezeidet, Sid.

– Igen – mondta Sid tehetetlenül; kezei Geno pillekönnyű szorításának csapdájában. – Igen, tudom.

Geno újra megcsókolta az ujjait, aztán elengedte őket, és elkezdte kicipzárazni a saját nadrágját is.

– Lefogadom, nagyon óvatos vagy, ugye?

– Hát persze – ígérte Sid. – Nagyon óvatos…

Geno egy csókkal elhallgattatta.

– Nagyon vigyázol rám?

– Igen, mindig vigyázni fogok rád – hadarta Sid.

– Tudom. Mindig tudtam. – Geno meleg tekintettel nézett Sidre. – Én is így képzeltem, mindig vigyázol rám. És… amikor előkészítettél? Utána mi történik? – kérdezte mosolyogva.

– A… akkor… te… – Sid érezte, hogy elpirul, holott Geno réges-rég tisztában volt vele, mennyire odáig van a lábaiért. – A lábaiddal átkulcsolod a derekam…

– Jó – morogta Geno tekintetében éles elégedettséggel. Addig ficergett a meztelen fenekével, míg végül a pult szélére helyezkedett, aztán az alsójával együtt letolta a nadrágját a térdéig. Sid segített levenni, de még mielőtt igazán kiélvezhette volna Geno félmeztelen testének látványát, Geno kinyúlt az egyik bosszantóan tökéletes lábával, és magához húzta, összekulcsolva a bokáját Sid háta mögött. – Épp itt – mormolta Geno a fülébe, és a karjait is Sid köré kulcsolva teljesen körbefonta, beburkolva teste melegébe. – Itt, ide tartozol. 

Te jó isten, Sid rohadt kemény volt, de a szíve közben olvadozott Geno kedvességétől. A vágy kettejük közt, sosem csak fizikai volt – Sid nem tudta elképzelni, hogy valaha is az legyen.

– Aztán belém hatolsz, ugye? – suttogta Sid fülébe mély hangon.

– Igen – lehelte Sid. Kettejük közé nyúlt, és átfogta Geno merevedését, mire Geno türelmetlenül igazított egy kicsit a csípőjén, hogy mindkettőjüket átfoghassa hosszú ujjaival. Egyszerre nyögtek fel, és Sid nem tudta megállni, hogy összefonódott kezeik közé lökje magát. – Aztán benned vagyok – lihegte Geno fülébe –, és te imádod. Nyögdécselsz, miközben folyamatosan azt mondogatod, milyen jó…

– Nagyon-nagyon jó, Sid! – nyögte Geno, és a sarkával gyorsabb ütemre ösztökélte Sidet.

– És… közben vonaglasz alattam, mintha túl jó lenne, és még többet és többet akarnál… – Sid már pontosan tudta, hogyan néz ki olyankor; hogy a teste milyen csodálatosan viselte a gyönyört, és hogy a valóság százszor jobb volt, mint valaha elképzelte.

– Sidből soha nem elég, soha – mormolta Geno, és összeszorította a kezét a farkaik körül, mire Sid felnyüszített.

Eleinte nehezére esett az explicit beszéd, de ahogy egyre jobban belejött, már képtelen volt leállítani magát.

– Hihetetlen érzés, ahogy alattam vagy, a tested szorítása a farkam körül…

– Óh, Sid, jó, olyan jó… – kántálta Geno, miközben a keze kitartóan dolgozott.

– Érzem, ahogy elélvezel körülöttem… isteni érzés…

– Gyere, Sid! – követelte Geno egyre gyorsabb tempót diktálva. – Gyerünk, Sid, élvezz el!

És Sid megtette – Geno védelmező, beburkoló ölelésében, Geno nyakába pihegve elélvezett. Tovább mozgatta a kezét, azt akarta, hogy Geno is utolérje, és egy perccel később végre ő is elért a csúcsra – Geno magja az alkarjára fröccsent, miközben rekedt, mély hangon mormogott a fülébe.

Mikor végeztek, Sid Geno mellkasának dőlt, és próbálta visszanyerni a lélegzetét. A mosogató mellett halomban álltak a koszos edények, és az élvezetük nyoma bepiszkította a konyhapultot, de Sidet egy cseppet sem érdekelte.

– Rohadt jó volt – mormogta, és az arcát Geno nyaka és a válla találkozásához szorította.

– Rohadt jó – ismételte Geno is Sid haját simogatva. Sid azonnal hiányolni kezdte a teste melegét, amikor végül elengedte.

Miközben Geno lehuppant a pultról, és valamennyire összeszedték magukat, Sid nem bírta abbahagyni a mosolygást.

– Mit… mit szólnál hozzá, ha… megtennénk? – kockáztatta meg. – Meg… kellene tennünk.

Geno lelkesen viszonozta Sid mosolyát, és csak egész halványan villant fel az önelégültség a szeme sarkában.

– Igen, meg kellene – bólintott rá, majd átnyalábolta Sidet egy csókra, aztán úgy, ahogy volt; meztelen seggel és káprázatosan; kivonult a konyhából. Sid egyik kezével a nadrágját tartva állt a mosogatógép mellett, és fejcsóválva nevetet. Geno néha olyan volt, mint a természet ősereje. Sid sosem látta előre, de mindig elakadt a lélegzete, amikor megtörtént. Micsoda szerencsés.

Geno megelőzte a zuhanyzással: amint Sid belépett a kabinba, ő már kint is volt, de csak nevetett, amikor a köteléken át megérezte Sid elégedetlenségét.

– Túl lassú vagy – dorgálta meg az üvegajtón keresztül, miközben törölközött. – De ígérem, az ágyban még sokat fogunk csókolózni. – Ezzel Sid is kiegyezett.

Amint Sid mellé feküdt, be is teljesítette az ígéretét: átkarolta Sidet, és igazi csóközönt borított rá, míg Sid feje kóvályogni kezdett. Végül aztán elengedte, hogy levegőhöz jussanak.

– Mikor szeretnéd? – kérdezte Geno elszántan. – Ma este?

Sid bensőjében várakozás és idegesség vívott harcot egymással, ahogy elképzelte. Átkozottul szeretett volna végre Genóba hatolni, megosztani vele ezt az élményt… de azt is kristálytisztán látta, hogy ez mégis csak más lesz, mint amit eddig csináltak a hálószobában. Könnyen előfordulhat, hogy fájdalmat okoz neki – fizikailag és lelkileg is – és ennek a veszélye korábban soha nem állt fenn. A lehető legkisebbre akarta csökkenteni a kockázatot, mielőtt belevágnak.

– Talán – válaszolta. Megkönnyebbült, hogy Geno nem tűnik csalódottnak, amiért nem vágta rá az igent azonnal. – Beszélhetünk előtte még pár dologról?

– Persze, hogy beszélhetünk – nyugtatta meg Geno. Egyik kezét Sid derekára tette, és türelmesen várt, amíg Sid összeszedte a gondolatait.

– Mondtad, hogy már… gondoltál rá korábban – kezdte. – Úgy tűnt, hogy… szoktál erről álmodozni, hogy van valamilyen… elképzelésed.

– Igen, Sid, sokat gondoltam rá – mosolygott bíztatóan.

– Akkor… gondolom sokszor használtad az… ujjaidat – mondta megkönnyebbülten. Ha Genónak már van tapasztalata, és mind fizikailag, mind érzelmileg hozzászokott a behatoláshoz, sokkal kisebb az esélye, hogy Sid bántja, vagy felzaklatja.

Geno azonban bizonytalannak tűnt, amikor válaszolt.

– Igen, Sid, használtam már az ujjamat. 

Sid nem éppen erre gondolt.

– Geno! Ez nagyon fontos – noszogatta. Őszintének kell lenniük egymással, különben katasztrofális lesz a végeredmény. A gondolat, hogy Geno megsérül miatta, elviselhetetlen volt.

Geno kérlelő tekintetet vetett rá, és megismételte:

– Használtam az ujjaimat, Sid.

Ám úgy tűnt, ritkán, és egyáltalán nem akar róla beszélni. Tekintve azonban, hogy Sid nem tudta, Geno számára mi a ritka, és mi a gyakori, nem idegeskedett különösebben, inkább megpróbált a dolog végére járni.

– Mikor csináltad utoljára?

– Mikor használtam az ujjaimat utoljára? – A kérdéssel ismét csak az időhúzás volt a célja.

– Igen, G. – Sid nem értette, miért olyan kellemetlen ez a beszélgetés Geno számára, de látta, hogy az, így elhatározta, hogy türelmes lesz. Gyengéden megsimogatta Geno karját.

Úgy tűnt, Geno zavarban van, és furcsán törékenynek tűnt.

– Egy éve, talán kicsit kevesebb. Tavaly nyáron.

Sid döbbenten hátrahőkölt.

– Egy éve? – kérdezte, és hasztalan próbálta visszafogni a hangja nyikkanását, mire Geno még inkább elszégyellte magát, és dacosan hallgatott. – Geno – mondta Sid olyan semlegesen, ahogy csak bírta –, hány alkalommal hatoltál magadba az ujjaiddal? – Mivel azt már tudta, hogy a szexjátékok terén Genónak semmi tapasztalata nincsen, bármit is mondjon, összesen annyi alkalommal volt benne valami, legalábbis ami a szexuális élvezeteket illeti.

Geno már kifejezetten aggódónak tűnt, végül nagy nehezen kinyögte:

– Tíz… talán húsz alkalommal. Nem tudom.

Sid némán bámult rá. Geno jó tíz éve vonzódott hozzá, és ez alatt az idő alatt összesen… talán ha évente kétszer gondolt rá, hogy Sid megdugja? És most hirtelen el akarja vele hitetni, hogy megváltozott a véleménye?

Geno letörten összegörnyedt.

– Sajnálom, ha csalódást okozok – morogta. – Ha szeretnéd, hogy több tapasztalatom legyen… – Elhallgatott, és elgurult Sid mellől; a testbeszéde egyértelműen bizonytalanságot és megbántottságot sugárzott.

– Ugyan, Geno, ne már! – mondta Sid sürgetően, és Geno felé nyúlt. – Nem erről van szó. Egyáltalán nem azt szeretném. Ugyan már, G, milyen kétszínűség lenne a részemről? Én pár egyoldalú szopással és néhány haveri kézimunkával érkeztem ebbe a kapcsolatba, emlékszel? Komolyan, Geno, rohadtul nem érdekel, mennyi tapasztalatod van.

Geno vonakodva visszafordult, tekintete Sid arcát pásztázta – nem tudta nem kiolvasni a kötelékből, hogy Sid igazat beszél.

– Akkor mi baj? – követelte. – Mitől akadtál ki? Miért vagy csalódott, mikor mondom, hogy nem sokat használtam ujjaimat?

– Azt hiszem azért, mert… nehéz elhinni, hogy komolyan szeretnéd, hogy megdugjalak, amikor magadnak sem szívesen csinálod – mondta Sid egyenesen. – De nincs hozzá jogom, hogy csalódott legyek, amiért…

Geno egy bosszús morranással elvágta Sid monológját, és elkezdett átmászni rajta.

– Geno! – kiáltott Sid zavartan, miközben egyszerre próbált rájönni, mi az istent művel a másik, és elmenekülni a térde útjából, ami kétszer is majdnem az ágyékán landolt. – Mit művelsz?

– Keresek síkosítót, seggembe dugom ujjamat, hogy megmutassam, mennyire élvezem, akkor talán hiszel nekem – morogta az éjjeliszekrény felé hadonászva, ahol a síkosítót tartották.

Sid megragadta a vállát, hogy egyhelyben tartsa.

– Geno! G, állj le! Beszéljük meg, oké? Állj már meg egy pillanatra!

Geno megállt, de továbbra is négykézláb térdelt Sid felett. Makacs tekintete tisztán üzente: _Jó, de ha ez nem lesz eredményes, azonnal visszatérek az eredeti tervemhez._ A dac azonban nem tartott sokáig: egy fáradt sóhajjal távozott belőle az ellenséges magatartás. Oldalra dőlt, és elterült az ágyon Sid mellett, de az egyik kezét és lábát még mindig átvetette Sid testén.

– Emlékszel, mikor mondtam, hogy szeretném, ha ágyamban aludnál, de te nem hittél nekem? – kérdezte. – Egész addig, amíg a pincében sírtam a válladon, csak akkor mondtad végre: jól van, Geno, elhiszem, hogy akarod, amit mondasz?

Sid elpirult.

– Emlékszem. – Tiltakozni szeretett volna, hogy ez nem ugyanolyan, de… mi van, ha mégis?

Geno zavarbaejtő bizonyossággal nézett rá. 

– Megint pincében kell sírnom a válladon, mielőtt elhiszed, tényleg szeretném, hogy megdugjál?

Sid arca most már égett. Jó, Genónak igaza van, ebben tényleg van még hova fejlődnie.

– Nem – felelte. – Nem szükséges, hogy a pincében sírj a vállamon. Vagy bárhol máshol.

– Jó – bólintott Geno elégedetten.

Sid bizonytalansága azonban továbbra sem múlt el. Értette, Geno mit mond, és természetesen bízott is benne – ez a bizalom pedig azt jelentette, hogy ha valamiről azt mondja, szeretné, Sid nem próbálja eldönteni helyette, hogy az valóban úgy van-e. Ugyanakkor Sid rengeteget dolgozott a terapeutájával, LaShawnnal azon, hogy ne feledkezzen meg róla, hogy az ő vágyai és kívánságai is számítanak, és most bizonyosságra volt szüksége. Nem akart úgy nekiállni valaminek, hogy közben nem érti, Geno miért nem csinálta szívesen saját magának. Mi van, ha van valami konkrét oka, amiért nem tette, és Sid tudatlanságában ugyanazt műveli? Úgy gondolta, ez egy teljesen normális és ésszerű kérés. 

– Kicsit még mindig aggódom – mondta csendesen, és Geno szemébe nézett –, és segítene, ha elmagyaráznád… milyen volt, amikor korábban az ujjaddal csináltad. Miért nem csináltad gyakrabban? – Kissé reszketegen felsóhajtott. – Meg… megtennéd ezt nekem? Nem muszáj – tette hozzá sietve, de Geno csendre intette.

– Persze, hogy megteszem – mondta határozottan. Meghúzta Sid karját, míg Sid is az oldalára gördült vele szemben, és hosszan, finoman megcsókolta. Sid ajkától milliméterekre azt mormolta: – Szeretnék segíteni… mindig. Ha segít, hogy beszélek, úgy könnyű.

A Sid vállaiban gyűlő feszültség lassan engedni kezdett.

– Köszönöm.

– Nem kell – csóválta a fejét Geno. Egy percig, de lehet, hogy annál is tovább hallgatott, Sid azonban nem aggódott. Látta, hogy csak gondolkozik, és keresi a megfelelő szavakat.

Végül egy gyors levegővétellel belekezdett.

– Először is, élveztem, oké, Sid? Ha nem élvezem, csak egyszer csinálom. Első után soha többet nem csináltam volna.

– Oké… ez… ez logikus – motyogta Sid eltöprengve. Ha Geno szemszögből nézett erre a tíz, húsz próbálkozásra, a dolog valóban érthető volt, különösen, hogy Geno magának csinálta. Egy partner kedvéért lehet, hogy megtett volna olyasmit is, amit nem különösebben kedvel – Sid épp ettől tartott annyira – de ha csak az önkielégítésről van szó, nehéz lett volna elképzelni, hogy Geno olyasmivel próbálkozzon újra és újra, amiről egyszer már meggyőződött, hogy kellemetlen a számára. 

– Hogy miért nem csináltam többet? – Savanyú képet vágott. – Kicsit… zavarba ejtő – vallotta be, mielőtt egy lemondó sóhajjal folytatta. – Azt hiszem azért, mert… olyan… macerás? Fájni nem fáj, csak… nehéz elérni, elzsibbad a kezem, és minden csupa síkosító, és… tudod, elég béna is vagyok. Nem olyan, mint ha csak kiverem. És… tudom, hogy gyakorlattól jobb lesz, de nem akarok gyakorolni. Azonnal jól akarom érezni magam! Azt hiszem, csak lusta vagyok – motyogta félénken. – Veled nem, Sid – tette hozzá könyörgő tekintettel. – Veled mindig türelmes próbálok lenni, gondoskodni, tőled nem sajnálom az időt…

– Tudom, G – nyugtatta meg Sid. – Tudom, hogy soha nem lennél türelmetlen. – Eltöprengett. – Azért… kicsit mégis csak úgy hangzik, mintha nem igazán élvezted volna. Még mindig nehezen értem, miért vagy olyan biztos benne, hogy akarod?

Geno ravaszul mosolygott.

– Sid, minden munkát te csinálnál. Úgy a legjobb lenne.

Sid felnevetett.

– Aha, ebben igazad van. – Erre korábban nem gondolt, de a dolog valóban egyszerűbbnek tűnt egy partnerrel. Ettől kicsit jobban érezte magát.

Geno azonban még nem érte a mondandója végére. Játszadozni kezdett Sid ujjaival, és közben halkan bevallotta:

– Másik ok, amiért nem sokat csináltam… nem túl jó. Közben jó érzés, szeretem, de miután elmegyek, és kihúzom az ujjamat… – az orrát fintorogva felhúzta –, ott fekszem… egyedül… és ürességet érzek. Ragacsos, piszkos, feszült… és azt hiszem… magányos. Normális önkielégítés után nem érzek így, de ujjak… mások. Magányos vagyok utána. Szomorú. Veled, azt hiszem, ez a rész is más lesz. Veled nem leszek magányos.

– Nem. – Sid hangja érdesen csengett az érzelmektől. – Velem nem leszel magányos, G. Nem engedem – mondta, és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta Genót.

Sajgott a szíve, hisz pontosan értette Geno miről beszél. Mostanra szinte el is felejtette, de amikor Geno körülírta ezt a magányosságot, Sid azonnal magára ismert benne. Amikor elkezdett kísérletezni az anális behatolással, utána ő is ugyanezt a lehangoló érzést tapasztalta – egyfajta ürességet, ami túlmutatott a fizikalitáson. Nem minden alkalommal, és ahogy egyre gyakorlottabb lett az ujjai és a játékszerek használatában, lassan elmúlt, de amit Geno mondott tökéletesen érthető volt, és végre kielégítő magyarázatot adott az ódzkodására. Ha a behatolás végül csak elgémberedett ízületeket és magányt jelentett a számára, Sid megértette, miért nem kísérletezett tovább. Így azonban soha nem tudott túljutni ezeken a kezdeti kellemetlenségeket.

Mikor Sid visszatért a gondolataiból, Geno türelmes és komoly arckifejezéssel figyelte. Egyik kezét Sid arcára téve halkan azt mondta:

– Sid, tudom, hogy félsz. Tudom, nagyon félsz. Félsz kötéskrízis miatt, hogy fájdalmat okozol a szexben, vagy olyan dolgot csinálsz, amit nem akarok, de soha nem hagynám. Megígérem. Tudom, ha fájdalmat okoznál, megijesztenél, vagy kellemetlenül érezném magam, neked is fájna, te is megijednél, és ezt soha, soha nem akarom. Olyan nagyon szeretlek.

– Én is szeretlek, G. – Sid torka elszorult, és pislognia kellett párat, hogy kitisztuljon a látása.

– Ugye, akkor bízol bennem? – kérdezte Geno lágyan. – Ha mondom, hogy akarom, elhiszed, hogy úgy van. Bízol bennem, hogyha meggondolom magam, ha valami fáj, vagy rossz érzés, azonnal mondom neked, és megállítalak. Ugye?

Sid mélyet sóhajtott.

– Igen, bízom benned. Hiszek neked, G, csak…

– Nehéz – segítette ki Geno bólogatva. – Nem baj. Kapcsolat néha nehéz. Nem kell, mindig könnyű legyen.

– Igazad van. – Sid és LaShawn sokat beszélgettek róla, hogy a szerelem időnként igen is kemény munkát és energia befektetést igényel, de ez rendben van. Sidnek néha nehezére esett nem úgy érezni, hogy a szerelemnek könnyűnek kellene lenni, és ha nehézségek adódnak, akkor valamit biztosan elrontott, LaShawn azonban újra és újra emlékeztette rá, hogy az igazán értékes dolgok munkaigényesek, és Sid mára jól megtanulta a leckét.

– Gyere, ölelj meg! – nógatta Geno, és Sid hálásan csúszott a karjaiba. Lassú csókokat váltottak, és Sid idegessége szép lassan lecsillapodott.

Sid Geno homlokának támasztotta a sajátját.

– Szeretnéd, ha megdugnálak –mondta Sid határozottan, és végleg kikapcsolta azt a bosszantó kis hangot a fejében, ami folyamatosan azt suttogta: _ez túl jó ahhoz, hogy igaz legyen; ezt úgysem kaphatod meg soha._

– Igen, szeretném. Nagyon – felelte Geno mély, dörmögő hangon. – Sokat gondoltam rá, akkor is, ha ujjammal nem csináltam. Ha kipróbáljuk, és nem olyan jó, ahogy képzeltem, szólok, és megállunk, és valami mást csinálunk, és úgy is jó lesz.

– Jól hangzik. – Valójában tökéletesen hangzott

– Ma eset? – kérdezte Geno óvatosan.

Sid megrázta a fejét.

– Azt hiszem, ma este túl…

– Jó, nem ma este – mondta Geno, megmentve Sidet, hogy szavakba kelljen öntenie azt az érzelmi hullámvasutat, amin aznap este végigutazott. – Holnap jobb. – Geno a gondolatra látványosan fellelkesült. – Holnap reggel? – kérdezte reménykedve. – Reggeli szex?

Sid felnevetett Geno izgatottságán. Ő maga nem volt egy korán kelő típus, de Geno napindító szex iránti rajongása mindig motiváló hatással volt rá.

– Jól van, csinálhatjuk reggel.

– Szuper. És most ölelkezzünk, és… nézhetünk közben Animal Planetet? – meredt rá Geno kiskutya szemekkel.

– Kizárt dolog! – Sid sajnálkozva megrázta a fejét. – Később nézhetünk, de előbb ki kell takarítanunk a konyhát.

Geno tiltakozva csücsörített, és közelebb húzta Sidet.

– Ne takarítsunk! Ágy puha és meleg, és már meztelenek vagyunk…

– Geno, a konyhapult tiszta trutyi, és valószínűleg a padló is. Nem fogjuk úgy hagyni – mondta Sid ellentmondást nem tűrően. – Különben is, még túl korai elaludni.

– Aludni igen – bólogatott Geno, és az állát makacsul megkeményítette –, ezért mondtam ölelkezést és Animal Planetet. Trutyi a konyhában reggel is ott lesz, nem nagy ügy. Gyerünk, Sid…

– Tudod, hogy édesanyád is abban a konyhában szokott főzni. – Sid nem félt bevetni az összes piszkos trükkjét. Igaz, hogy Natalia mindig írt, mielőtt átment hozzájuk, de biztos volt benne, hogy Geno így sem akar kockáztatni.

Nem is tette. Fintorogva azt mondta:

– Basszus, jó! Takarítsunk. – Majd még egyszer megcsókolta Sidet, és feltápászkodott az ágyról, miközben végig oroszul dörmögött.

Alsónadrágot és trikót húztak, aztán nekiveselkedtek a konyhának. Elővették a fertőtlenítő sprayt, az egész konyhát átcsutakolták, és eltakarították a vacsora maradványait is. Már nagyon ideje volt. Miközben Sid lehajolt, hogy a padlót is átfertőtlenítse, Geno megragadta az alkalmat, hogy elgyönyörködjön a fenekében, amikor pedig épp Geno keze volt tele koszos edényekkel, Sid átkarolta, és kiszívta a nyakát. Önfeledten játszottak és bohóckodtak, és nagyon jól érezték magukat.

Miután a konyha tisztán csillogott, Geno újra ölelkezést és Animal Planetet követelt, és Sid ezúttal engedett. Együtt cammogtak a TV szobába: Sid leült a kanapéra, Geno pedig az ölébe heveredett, mint egy macska, aztán a könyökére támaszkodott, és magához vette a távirányítót.

Az Animal Planet általában lekötötte Sid figyelmét, de aznap este nem bírt az adásra koncentrálni. A gondolatai egyfolytában a holnap reggel körül kalandoztak: hol túlfűtött, lázas fantáziák ostromolták, hol az idegességtől verte ki a hideg veríték. Te jóságos isten! Akár nagyszerű is lehet, de elrontani is nagyon könnyű. Mi van, ha Sid túl gyors lesz, vagy túl heves, esetleg nem elég óvatos? Mi van, ha annyira elragadják az érzelmei, hogy elfelejt Genóra figyelni?

– _Sid!_ – mondta Geno, és a hangsúlya elárulta, hogy már nem először szólítja meg.

Sid pislogva vette észre, hogy a TV már nem szól, és Geno aggódó arccal figyeli. Amikor észrevette, hogy Sid újra rá figyel, a vonásai kisimultak, és egy szerető pillantás foglalta el az aggodalom helyét. Sidhez nyújtózott, és megpuszilta az arcát.

– Izgulsz, ugye? – kérdezte, de ez inkább kijelentés volt.

Sid felsóhajtott, és Geno fölé hajolt. Ismerős illata megnyugtatta.

– Igen – vallotta be. – És te?

– Én is – felelte a legkisebb tétovázás nélkül.

Sid az ajkába harapott. Csalódott volt, de bűnös mód megkönnyebbült is.

– Ha… ha szeretnéd, várhatunk még. Nem lenne jobb, akkor kipróbálni, ha már nem izgulsz ennyire?

– Sid – vágott közbe Geno. A hátára gördült, és a hüvelykujjával Sid arccsontját kezdte simogatni. Mosolya féloldalas és türelmes volt. – Ha várunk, amikor már nem izgulok, akkor örökké várunk. Első alkalommal mindig ideges leszek, mindig izgulok, mert olyan új. Ha te szeretnél várni, rendben van, de miattam nem kell. Nincs értelme.

– Jó. – Sid lassan kifújta a levegőt. – Jól van. – Ő maga is hasonlóan érzett, és ez kicsit megnyugtatta. Ebben is hasonlóak voltak. Egy csapat. Egyedül ez számított.

– Gyere, feküdjünk le, Sid – noszogatta Geno óvatosan. – Azt hiszem, túl ideges vagy Animal Planethez. – Sid felült, Geno pedig felkecmergett a kanapéról, és felé nyújtotta a kezét. – Szeretnéd, hogy olvassak neked?

Ez _igazán_ nagyszerűen hangzott. Sid megfogta Geno kezét, és a hálószobába indultak.

– Szeretném, ha olvasnál – mondta út közben, és megszorította Geno ujjait. – Köszönöm. Neked mire van szükséged?

– Olvasás engem is ellazít – felelte vállat vonva.

A szobába érve Geno azonnal elővette az orosz népmeséket, mire Sid elmosolyodott.

– Békakirálylány? – kérdezte.

– Szuper – bólogatott Geno, és viszonozta a mosolyát.

Amint mindketten a takaró alatt voltak, és egymás mellé kuporodtak, Geno kinyitotta a könyvet, és olvasni kezdett. Hangja mesélő dallama elárasztotta Sid elméjét, elmosta minden aggodalmát, és mély, békés álomba ringatta.

***** 

Sid reggel arra ébredt, hogy Geno lágyan mosolyogva figyeli a szomszédos párnáról.

– Jó reggelt, _szolnyicska!_ – suttogta. 

– Mit jelent? – kérdezte Sid alvástól karcos hangon. Geno felé tapogatózott, és elégedetten felsóhajtott, amikor az ujjai megtalálták a mellkasát.

– Hogy különleges vagy számomra – felelet Geno, és megcsókolta.

Genónak köszönhetően Sid megtapasztalhatta, milyen, ha éberré csókolják, és mostanra az egyik kedvenc ébresztőjévé vált. Várakozón kitárulkozott Geno nyelve előtt, és elégedett kis hangot hallatott, amikor a reggeli szájszag helyett menta illatot érzett a nyelvén. Mikor a csók abbamaradt, megkérdezte:

– Mióta vagy fenn? – Aztán aggódva azt is: – Jól aludtál?

Geno azonnal bólintott.

– Nagyon jól aludtam, csak korábban felébredtem, és arra gondoltam előkészülök – mondta, és a szempillái alól ravaszul Sidre sandított.

_Előkészülök._ Amikor Sid belegondolt, hogy mit terveznek aznap reggelre, a gyomra idegesen összerándult, de az idegesség mellett az izgatottság is feszítette. A nyugodt éjszakai pihenés nem radírozta ki teljesen a zaklatottságát, de új perspektívát adott, és egyfajta tisztánlátást is. Eszébe jutott, hogy eddig valahányszor új dologgal próbálkoztak az ágyban, általában jól sült el. Nem érdemes attól rettegnie, hogy ez épp most fog megváltozni.

– Előkészültél, mi? – simogatta meg Geno oldalát, és érezte, hogy a várakozás egyre inkább úrrá lesz rajta.

Geno ismét bólintott, amit egy újabb huncut pillantás követett. Sid nem igazán értette.

– Fogat mostam – mondta. Ebben nem volt semmi különös. – Zuhanyoztam is, és… – Itt egy kicsit elidőzött, mintha enyhén zavarban lett volna. – Voltam vécén – mondta olyan halkan, hogy Sid alig értette –, de nem tudom, hogy kell-e… speciális tisztálkodás. – Sid, mint egy bagoly pislogott. Nem volt benne biztos, mire utal Geno, aki erre bosszúsan horkantott. Félrekapta a pillantását, és a teste minden porcikája szégyenkezést sugárzott, de megacélozta magát, és suttogva megkérdezte: – Hogy kell-e… ott bent is tisztálkodni!

– Óh! Értem! – mondta Sid, és végre megszabadíthatta Genót a szenvedéseitől. – Értem, mire gondolsz. – Most, hogy végre tudta, átgondolhatta a kérdést. – Nem tudom, hogy ez mennyit ér, de én soha nem bajlódtam ilyesmivel, mielőtt… csináltam valamit a saját fenekemmel, de ha ettől kényelmesebben érzed magad…

– Ha azt mondod, neked jó, akkor nekem is jó – mondta Geno megkönnyebbülten. 

– Oké, nagyszerű – viszonozta Sid Geno mosolyát. Aztán eszébe jutott még valami, és amilyen semlegesen csak tudta, megkérdezte. – Amikor előkészültél, az ujjadat nem du…

– Nem – rázta meg a fejét Geno, és Sid keze után nyúlt. – Szeretném, ha te csinálnád – vallotta be halkan.

Sid összefonta az ujjaikat, és megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. Őszintén remélte, hogy Geno ezt válaszolja.

– Én is azt szeretném – ismerte be ő is.

– Készen állsz, Sid?

– Igen – felelte megragadva Geno pillantását. Érezte, hogy a várakozás egyre csak gyűlik benne. – Kész vagyok. – De amikor megérezte a reggeli szájszagát, zavartan visszakozni kezdett. – Úgy értem, amint megmostam a fogam. Bocsi, rögtön itt vagyok.

Mire visszaért a szobába a fogmosásból, Geno már az ágy végébe tolta az ágyneműket, és kinyújtózott a sötétkék lepedőn: sudár volt, meztelen és gyönyörű. Sid szája kiszáradt a látványtól, és a szíve hevesen lüktetett.

– Hihetetlen vagy – mondta rekedten.

Geno mosolyogva Sid felé fordult.

– Még jobban néznék ki, ha végre rajtam feküdnél. Gyere, Sid!

Sid az ágyra mászott, és Geno fölé telepedett: a térdei Geno csípőjének két oldalán a keze a vállánál.

– Szia – suttogta, és megremegett, amikor Geno átkarolta a hátát. Isteni volt.

– Szia, Sid – köszönt Geno is, és a mosolyától kis ráncok ültek a szeme sarkába. – Te vagy a kapitány, oké – mondta kissé bizonytalanul.

Geno szavaira átható melegség öntötte el Sid mellkasát, majd kiáradt mélyen a csontjaiba, és heves forróságot keltett a gerince tövében.

– Mindenről gondoskodom – ígérte Sid érzelmektől elszoruló torokkal. – Egy cseppet se aggódj!

Geno elégedetten hümmögött.

– Szuper – mondta, és elkapta Sid ajkát egy csókra.

Mikor Geno elégségesnek ítélte a csókolózást – legalábbis egyelőre – Sid kényszerítette magát, hogy logikusan végiggondolja az elkövetkezőket. Választott egy párnát Geno csípője alá, és elővette a síkosítót az éjjeliszekrényből.

– Gumit használjak? – kérdezte. Korábban már előkerült a kérdés; amikor Geno először leszopta a negatív STD eredményük után; de ez más kategória, mint egy szopás, és Sid szerette volna, ha Geno minden szempontból kényelmesen érzi magát. 

– Ha szeretnéd – felelte vállvonogatva. – Nekem nem szükséges.

Sid pulzusa megugrott.

– Jó – mondta enyhén remegő hangon. – Jó, akkor nem használunk. A párnát a csípőd alá teszem, hogy kicsit megemelje, rendben?

Geno bólintott, majd egyetlen mozdulattal sikerült romba döntenie Sid higgadtságát, amikor a lábát Sid vállára tette, és megkapaszkodva benne felemelte a csípőjét az ágyról. Sid oda sem nézve csúsztatta alá a párnát – a tekintete Geno megfeszülő combjára tapadt.

– Úr isten, Geno! – motyogta, miközben két kézzel simogatta Geno combjait, aztán megfogta a vádliját: szinte érezte az izmok erejét a tenyere alatt.

– Tudom, mennyire szereted – mormolta Geno, és ragyogó tekintettel Sidre vigyorgott. Sid abban a pillanatban különösen örült, hogy megvárták, amíg mosolyogva és nevetve lehetnek együtt, nem idegesen és tétovázón, mint tegnap este.

Sid oldalra fordította a fejét, és megcsókolta Geno vádlijának domborulatát. Felpattintotta a síkosító kupakját, majd előre dőlt, hogy az ajkát is megcsókolhassa; Geno a szájába nyögött, és hagyta, hogy a lábai lecsússzanak Sid válláról az oldala mellé.

Mikor a csóknak vége szakadt, Sid az ajkát harapdálva tervet készített.

– Oké – mondta halkan –, a következőképp fogjuk csinálni. Egy ujjal kezdem, hogy megszokd. Bőven használok majd síkosítót, és óvatos leszek, de azonnal szólj, ha fáj, vagy kellemetlen, vagy inkább abbahagynád, rendben?

– Rendben, Sid! – mosolygott Geno bátorítóan.

– Aztán, ha ez már könnyen megy – folytatta Sid a szemébe nézve –, megpróbálom két ujjal. Csak kényelmesen, hogy jól ellazulj, és biztosan ne okozzak fájdalmat. Addig tart, amíg tart, ráérünk, nem kell sietnünk – mondta határozottan. – Ha ma reggel nem megy, majd este újra megpróbáljuk, bárhogy lesz, jó lesz. Ez a terv, rendben?

Geno mulatva hallgatta.

– Jó tudni, hogy játsszuk meg.

Sid elpirult, és hirtelen zavarba jött, mikor rájött, hogy az egész előadása úgy hangzott, mint egy versenystratégia, és semmi szexi nem volt benne. Geno azonban melegen mosolygott.

– Legjobb kapitány – cirógatta meg Sid haját, és Sid megkönnyebbülten dőlt az érintésébe. Aztán mély levegőt vett. Síkosítót kent az ujjára, és Geno combjai közé nyúlt. Mikor az ujja végig simított a védtelen kis nyíláson, a mellkasa közepében gyengéd szeretet virágzott, és kénytelen volt Genóhoz hajolni egy újabb csókra, hogy ezt a szeretetet megoszthassa vele. – Készen állsz? – mormolta Geno szájába.

– Igen, Sid – érkezett a felelet.

– Oké. Próbálj lazítani, rendben?

Amikor érezte, hogy Geno végre ellazul az ujjbegye alatt, lassan, óvatosan behatolt. Készen állt, hogy azonnal megálljon, ha szükséges, de az ujja meglepő könnyedséggel csúszott be a harmadik ujjpercig, mielőtt Geno teste újra összeszorult körülötte.

– Váó! – szólt Sid reszketeg hangon. – Ügyes voltál. Hihetetlen érzés. Csodálatos.

Sid tudta, hogy nincs semmi értelme, mégis esküdni mert volna, hogy Geno még forróbbnak és selymesebbnek tűnt belül, mint amilyennek saját magát érezte. A feje szinte kóválygott a vágytól, de kényszerítette magát, hogy Genóra összpontosítson.

– Milyen érzés? Jól vagy? Jól érzed magad?

– Jól – mosolygott rá Geno megerősítésül. – Furcsa egy kicsit, de először mindig kicsit furcsa… de nem rossz, és látom, élvezed – tette hozzá pajkosan, és lehajtva a fejét, a pillái alól Sidre lesett.

– Igen, élvezem – suttogta Sid, és a köteléken át próbálta viszonozni a Genótól kapott megerősítést. – Hé, csókolj meg!

Geno Sid tarkójára tette a kezét, és magához vonta egy csókra, miközben Sid ki-be mozgatta az ujját, hogy Geno hozzászokjon ehhez az újfajta érzéshez – és hogy ő maga is hozzászokjon. Hogy megszokja, hogy Geno megengedi, sőt, mi több, kéri, hogy így érjen hozzá.

Sid természetesen számított rá, hogy az anális szex Genóval nagyon intim és bensőséges lesz, de azt nem gondolta, hogy már az is mélyen felkavarja, ha csak egy ujjal hatol belé. A keze remegett, és elszorult a torka. Amit nem tudott megemészteni – amire egyáltalán nem készült – hogy mennyire… megsemmisítő lesz az aktus újdonsága. Új volt Sid számára, hisz soha nem érintett senkit hasonló módon, de új volt Genónak is, és ennek a súlyára nem számított.

Geno olyan dolgokat tudott Sidről, amiket senki más. Egy részüket Sid elmeséléséből ismerte meg, másokat képes volt kiolvasni belőle a köteléken át, vagy amikor egymáshoz értek. De ez, jött rá Sid meglepődve – Geno légzésének remegése, és a teste forrósága – ez olyas valami, amit Siden kívül senki más nem tud róla, és talán soha senki nem is fog. Már-már felfoghatatlan volt.

– Sid, jól vagy? – kérdezte Geno, kirántva Sidet a mélázásból. Aggódva nézett Sidre; isten tudja, mit olvasott belőle.

Sid elmosolyodott, és hozzá hajolt egy csókra.

– Igen – suttogta Geno szájába. – Jól vagyok. Nagyon jól, csak… egyszerűen hihetetlen, hogy milyen jó érzés… és hogy mennyire akarlak.

– Én is akarlak, Sid – felelte Geno, aztán puhatolózva megkérdezte: – Még? Kész vagyok?

– Igen, azt hiszem, készen állsz. – Geno szépen ellazult időközben, és már nem szorította Sid ujját olyan erősen, mint a legelején. Sid kihúzta az ujját, és együttérzően elfintorodott, amikor Geno összerezzent. – Bocsi, tudom, ez elég fura érzés. – Geno felé nyújtózott, és miközben síkosítót kent az ujjaira ismét megcsókolta. Aztán két ujját a nyíláshoz érintette. – Próbálj megint lazítani, kérlek – mormolta Geno homlokához közel, és amikor érezte, hogy a szűk izomgyűrű enged a keze alatt, behatolt az ujjaival. Ismét könnyedén becsúszott – de mint korábban, Geno teste most is azonnal megfeszült, satuként szorítva Sid két ujját. Egyszerre nyögtek fel.

Geno bosszúsan bocsánatkérésbe kezdett, de Sid sietve megrázta a fejét.

– Ne kérj bocsánatot – mondta határozottan. – Teljesen új dolgot kérsz az izmaidtól, normális, hogy időre van szükségük. És különben is, élvezem, hogy így érinthetlek. Te is látod, nem?

Geno elmosolyodott – először óvatosan, aztán már vigyorogva – majd lenyúlt és megmarkolta Sid merevedését, mire Sid felnyögött.

– Igazad van – mormolta mély hangon. – Látom, hogy élvezed. _Érzem,_ hogy élvezed – tette hozzá, és komisz mód megszorította Sid farkát, amitől Sid csípője tehetetlenül megrándult.

– Áh, basszus! – Sid nem tudta, hogy megkönnyebbülést vagy csalódottságot érezzen, amikor Geno elengedte. – Szóval… – A szarba, miről is beszélt az előbb? Megvan! – Szóval, ne kérj bocsánatot, oké? – kérdezte egy újabb csók kíséretében. – Jó így. Teljesen jó.

Geno mosolyában ezúttal nem volt semmi óvatosság.

– Rendben, Sid.

– És… azt hiszem, segíthetek, hogy még jobban ellazulj. – Sid felfelé nyomott az ujjbegyével, és anélkül, hogy kihúzta volna, óvatosan mozgatni kezdte. Beletelt pár másodpercbe, de azonnal tudta, hogy megtalálta, amit keresett, mikor Geno mélyen, elégedetten felnyögött: valahogy úgy, mint ahogy akkor szokott, amikor belépett a forró zuhany alá. Ahogy Sid mosolyogva körzött tovább az ujjaival, Geno úgy lett egyre hangosabb, és a feje hátrahanyatlott a párnán.

– Látod, mindig igazam van? – mondta hetykén, de Sid elégedettségére pihegve vette a levegőt. – Ha te csinálsz minden munkát, az a… _óh…_ legjobb.

– Örülök, hogy a szolgálatodra lehetek – mondta Sid szárazon, de mindketten tudták, hogy felesleges tagadnia; imádott örömet okozni Genónak, és különös büszkeséggel töltötte el, hogy sokkal több élvezetet adhat neki, mint Geno saját magának.

Geno mindig gyönyörű volt a számára, de sosem látta szebbnek, mint abban a pillanatban. A mellkasán rózsaszín pír virágzott, és ahogy fokozódott a gyönyöre, a kezével a saját hajába markolt. Sid jól ismerte ezt a lassú emelkedést, ahogy a nyögés sírássá, a meleg forrósággá erősödik, de korábban csak azt tudta, hogyan árad szét a gyönyör a saját testében. Végignézni, ahogy ugyanez Genóval történik sokkal izgatóbb volt… És mindezt azelőtt, hogy Geno vonaglani kezdett az ujjain, még többet követelve.

– Óh, a francba! – morogta Sid tehetetlenül. Kicsit kijjebb húzta az ujjait, majd újra előre döfött, és Geno hangosan nyögve mozdult a csípőjével Sid keze felé. Még mindig feszültebb volt, mint Sid szerette volna, de már nem szorította satuként, mint korábban, és Sid komolyan gondolta, hogy nem kell sietniük.

Geno elengedte a haját, és inkább Sidé felé nyúlt.

– Legjobb, Sid. Te is látod, hogy élvezem, ugye? – kérdezte reszelős hangon.

– Igen. – Sid hangja is remegett. – Igen, G, látom, mennyire élvezed. Érzem. Istenem, G, olyan kurva jó érzés az ujjaim körül érezni téged. Imádom…

Geno nyögve magához rántotta Sidet egy vad csókra, miközben a csípőjével folyamatosan lökött Sid mozgásával összhangban. Amikor megszakította a csókot, hangosan lihegett, és a pupillái a reggeli fényhez képest is hatalmasra tágultak.

– Olyan… olyan jó, Sid. Én… – Jobbra-balra dobálta a fejét a párnán, az ajkát pedig összeszorította, mintha nem lennének szavai, hogy leírja ezt az érzést.

Sidnek sem voltak szavai. Annyira elmerült Geno csodálatában, hogy csak akkor vette észre, milyen kőkemény, amikor a férfiassága Geno combjához ért. Beleremegett. Minden idegszálával Geno testére koncentrált, nem akart elszalasztani egyetlen apró rezzenését sem. Tovább mozgatta az ujjait ki-be, figyelve rá, hogy mindig megérintse Geno prosztatáját. 

Geno hirtelen felszisszent.

– Sid, állj, úgy érzem, elmegyek…

Sid megdermedt. Ha Geno arra kéri, hogy álljon meg, Sid mindig meg fog állni, mindig, de szerette volna, ha a másik tudja, hogy emiatt nem kell abbahagyniuk.

– Elélvezhetsz – mondta neki nyomatékosan. – Örülnék neki, G. Kérlek… engedd, hogy megadjam ezt neked, olyan izgató lenne…

Geno azonban eltökélten megrázta a fejét.

– Ne, szeretném, ha bennem lennél, és csak úgy elmenni, Sid. Úgy akarok elélvezni, hogy a farkad bennem van.

– Óh, te… te… – Te jó isten, iszonyú nehéz volt gondolkodni, de Sid rákényszerítette magát, hogy fókuszáljon. Sid leellenőrizte az izomgyűrűt; az ujjai könnyedén siklottak ki-be, és úgy tűnt Geno teljesen ellazult, már amennyire Sid meg tudta állapítani. – Jó – dadogta Sid, és remegett, ahogy a testét elárasztotta az adrenalin. – Ha tényleg ezt szeretnéd…

Geno megragadta Sid tarkóját, és a szemébe nézett.

– Ezt akarom – ígérte magabiztosan. – Minden rendben lesz, Sid. Meglátod, jó lesz.

– Jó – mondta Sid, de jobbára saját magát próbálta bátorítani. – Jó, rendben. – Amilyen óvatosan csak tudta, kihúzta az ujjait, aztán megfordult az ágyon, míg Geno fölé nem helyezkedett. Geno jóval magasabb volt, hogy közben kényelmesen csókolózzanak, így Sid beérte a nyakával; megcsókolta, és próbált megnyugtatást közvetíteni felé. Valójában mindkettejük felé. Geno felemelt lábával átkulcsolta Sid derekát, Sid pedig addig manőverezett a csípőjével, míg megérezte, hogy a farka Geno nedves bejáratának feszül. A nedvességről aztán eszébe jutott valami. – A francba! – kiáltott fel, és felkapta a síkosítós flakont, hogy magát is bekenje. – Istenem, sajnálom, majdnem elfelejtettem.

– De nem felejtetted – mutatott rá Geno, és a hüvelykujjával megcirógatta Sid arcát. – Első alkalom. Majd később jobbak leszünk. És most gyerünk, Sid!

– Máris, oké – ígérte, aztán egy mély levegőt vett, és felkészült. – Lazíts, mint ahogy korábban – mormolta Geno nyaka hajlatába. – Nyomj, ez az… engedj be…

És Sid bent volt.

– Óh, basszus! – lihegte pánikban az élvezet és a gyomorszorító idegesség keverékétől. – Óh, istenem! – Épphogy a vége volt bent, de már most olyan jó volt Geno testében lenni. Olyan forró és szűk, és csak Sidé, egyedül Sidé. – Geno, Geno, jó…

– Jó – nyugtatta meg, de Geno is legalább olyan idegesnek tűnt, mint amilyennek Sid érezte magát. A combjai szorosan Sid bordáihoz préselődtek, és Sid érezte, hogy a teste megfeszül a sajátja alatt. – Csak lassan, oké? Jó, nyugi, de… nagyon új… nem is tudom. – Sid látta, hogy Geno merevedése kissé lelankadt, és bár tudta, hogy ez teljesen normális, mégsem érezte tőle valami jól magát.

– Lassan. – Sid próbált mozdulatlan maradni, holott a teste semmi másra nem vágyott, mint hogy lökjön. – Amilyen lassan csak akarod. Innentől te vagy a kapitány, oké? Megállunk, vagy folytatjuk, csak rajtad múlik.

Geno bólintott.

– Ha még jobban ellazulok, akkor kicsit mehet, oké?

– Rendben. – Sid várt, és amint enyhült a szorítás a farka körül, egy-két centit beljebb hatolt. Az istenre, nem volt könnyű megállnia, de… – Jó? – kérdezte, és az ajkával megcirógatta Geno nyakát. Mert csak ez számított.

– Jó… – felelte Geno, és Sid érezte a ki nem mondott „de”-t, és a gyomra elnehezült. Geno azonban nem kérte, hogy hagyják abba. Kezével Sid hátát simogatta, míg döntésre jutott. – Lassú jó, de túl lassútól csak túl ideges vagyok. Gyere belém teljesen, oké, Sid? Akkor… talán kevésbé leszek ideges.

– Ahogy akarod, G – bólintott Sid. – Te vagy a kapitány. – Mindenképpen megtette volna, hisz ez volt Geno kérése, de őszintén, maga is úgy gondolta, hogy igaza van. Ettől a csigatempótól mindketten csak idegesebbek lesznek. Megcsókolta Geno kulcscsontját, majd megkérte: – Próbálj még egy kicsit lazítani a kedvemért. – Geno erre hosszan kifújta a levegőt, és ellazult, kívül és belül; Sid pedig lassan, de egyenletesen előrenyomult, míg teljesen Genóba hatolt.

Egy soha nem hallott hang tört elő a torkából – mély és védtelen – és a teste minden porcikája azt üvöltötte, _mozogj, mozogj, mozogj már,_ de Sid teljesen mozdulatlan maradt. Nem emlékezett rá, mikor hunyta be a szemét, de mire észbe kapott, erősen összeszorította. Nehézkesen kinyitotta, és Geno arcára nézett: fájdalom és félelem nyomai után kutatott, de nem talált semmit. Geno nyíltan és ámulva nézett rá, szemében Sid ámulata tükröződött. Kezét esetlenül Sid állára simította, és tágra nyílt szemekkel megkérdezte:

– Most… bennem vagy? Teljesen bennem vagy?

– Igen – lehelte Sid, és maga is alig hitte. Az agyában egy csatornán a hangok folyamatosan azt szajkózták: _forró, szűk, jó,_ de félretolta őket. Ott lesznek később is, ha szüksége lesz rá, de most valami másra kellett figyelnie.

– I… igen, G, benned va…

A hangja teljesen elhalt, amikor Geno közéjük nyúlt, és tapogatózva kereste a helyet, ahol összekapcsolódtak. Mikor megtalálta, amikor a keze végigsimított Sid farkának a tövén, Sid kénytelen volt becsukni a szemét, hogy el ne veszítse az önuralmát. Mikor végül kinyitotta, Geno egyenesen rá nézett; a tekintete csodálkozó volt, lágy és sokkal mezítelenebb, mint Sid valaha látta.

– Óh! – lehelte Geno halkan. – Óh, Sid!

– Igen, én vagyok – felelte Sid remegő hangon, aminek ugyan nem volt sok értelme, de Geno bólintott, és a szája sarka mosolyra kunkorodott.

– Csak te – mondta nagyon-nagyon halkan. Kihúzta a kezét, és gyengéden megérintette Sid állát. – Ne félj, Sid! Nem fáj. Csak jó. Csak olyan boldog vagyok.

Sid szemét könnyek szúrták, és egyszerűen muszáj volt megcsókolnia Genót: előre nyújtózott, minden erejével próbálta elérni Genót. Addig nem akarta megmozdítani a csípőjét, míg Geno engedélyt nem ad rá, de ahogy nyújtózkodott, a farka megmozdult benne, és mindketten felnyögtek. Geno meggörbítette a nyakát, és ebben a nyilvánvalóan végtelenül kellemetlen pózban egy pillanatra összeérintette az ajkaikat, aztán visszafeküdt a párnára és melegen Sidre mosolygott. 

– Bassz meg, Sid! – utasította mindenféle köntörfalazás nélkül. – Meglátod, milyen jó lesz.

– Az lesz, mindkettőnknek – ígérte Sid, és végre mozogni kezdett.

Először csak aprókat billentett a csípőjével, felületesen és lassan – részben Geno kedvéért, de saját maga miatt is, hisz már ezek a cseppnyi mozdulatok is elsöprőek voltak. A korábbi, forró, szűk és selymes érzés szintet lépett, ahogy a súrlódás is belépett a képbe. Már a puszta fizikai érzetek elegendőek lettek volna hozzá, hogy megsemmisítsék, mégis szinte eltörpültek Sid érzelmei mellett. Geno volt, aki körülölelte, aki magába fogadta, és hívta, hogy Sid úgy ismerje meg, ahogy soha senki nem ismerte. És nem pusztán engedte neki, hanem élvezte: élvezte, ahogy Sid benne mozog, és ez minden porcikájában megmutatkozott Sid számára. Sid pulzusa felgyorsult, amikor Geno közéjük nyúlt, és simogatni kezdte a farkát, ami mostanra kőkeményen lüktetett, miközben viszonozni kezdte Sid lökéseit.

Sid összeszedte a gondolatait, és kinyögte:

– Jó így, vagy… szeretnéd gyorsabban… vagy lassabban, vagy…

– Igen, mindent… még – követelte Geno nyers és reszelős hangon. Sid egyik kezével megragadta Geno csípőjét, és engedelmeskedett.

A nyögés, ami az első mély lökésre tört fel Sid torkából megdöbbentően hangos volt, és ostoba módon arra gondolt, _én nem vagyok hangos az ágyban_ ; ám úgy tűnt, amikor Genót keféli, a normál szabályok nem érvényesek többé. És ez Genóra is igaz volt, aki igen is hangos szokott lenni, most viszont lágy, elhaló kis nyögések szakadtak ki belőle, valahányszor Sid tövig elmerült benne. Tekintetében gyönyör, és valami még annál is több tükröződött, és Sid képtelen volt félrenézni. Soha életében nem látott még ilyen gyönyörűt. 

Egész életében azt tanulta, azt hallotta mindenhonnan, hogy ez az aktus csodálatos lehet… de csak egy férfi és egy nő között. Férfiak között ez nem így működik, lehetetlen, hogy az legyen. Férfiak közt ez durva, mocskos és megalázó.

Sid mélyen magába szívta ezt a leckét, és a mai napig viselte a nyomait, de a rá olyannyira jellemző makacssággal mégis mindennek ellenére hitt benne, hogy ez lehet valami több. És most itt, Geno karjában, amikor olyan szorosan összekapcsolódtak, hogy megszűntek két külön entitás lenni, most végre rájött, hogy igaza volt: ez az aktus lehet gyönyörű és gyengéd és szeretetteli. Lehet, és az is.

– Szeretlek – mormolta Sid gyönyörtől összezavarodva. Minden négyzetcentiméteren, ahol a bőrük összeért, kezdve Geno combjának erős szorításától az oldalánál egészen a farkán mozgó keze ritmikus ütődéséig a hasán, Sid hiperérzékenynek érezte magát. Érezte az ágyékában növekvő forróságot, ami a közelgő orgazmust jelezte, de még nem akarta megadni magát, nem amíg biztos nem lesz benne, hogy Geno készen áll. Végigfutott a fejében a gondolat, hogy talán szégyenkeznie kellene, hogy ilyen hamar az élvezet határára sodródott, de aztán rájött, hogy ez hülyeség. Hogyne ajzaná fel mindennél jobban Geno testének nedves szorítása a farka körül, és a kétségbeesett kapaszkodása, mintha muszáj lenne Sidet annyi helyen megérintenie, ahány helyen csak lehetséges?

Geno akadozva motyogott Sid fülébe.

– _Ocseny ho… horosij._

Sid levegő után kapott.

– Közel vagy? – Általában ezt jelentette, ha oroszra váltott, de ez annyira új helyzet volt, biztosra akart menni.

– _Da,_ igen, közel – felelte rekedt hangon, és a keze még erősebben szorította Sid vállát. – Közel… gyere, kérlek…

Sid szavak híján bólintott, és végre elengedte magát. Az orgazmus villámcsapásként hasított belé, és a feje búbjától a lába ujjáig megrengette. A csípője párszor még kontrollálatlanul megrándult, és pár másodperccel később érezte, hogy Geno is elélvez. Sid hangosan felhördült, amikor Geno feneke még egyszer összeszorult körülötte. Csak annyi ereje maradt, hogy óvatosan Geno mellkasára ereszkedjen, és ne úgy zuhanjon rá. Arca Geno mellkasába nyomódott, és szélesen elmosolyodott, amikor megérezte, hogy Geno teljesen elernyed körülötte. Jó érzés volt tudni, hogy mindketten hasonlóan éreznek.

– Esküszöm, mindjárt felkelek – mormolta. – Tudom, hogy nehéz vagyok. Tudom…

– Csitt, Sid! – suttogta Geno, és megpaskolta Sid arcát. – Olyan jól érzem magam… lebegek.

Sid mosolya ellágyult.

– Rendben – suttogta válaszul. Ő is meglehetősen _lebegősen_ érezte magát jelen pillanatban. Rohadtul ideges volt, mikor elkezdték, de… semmi rossz nem történt. Egyik félelme sem igazolódott be. Épp ahogy Geno mondta, amikor beléhatolt: _Csak jó. Csak olyan boldog vagyok._ Volt pár dolog, amin Sid változtatott volna; különösen most, hogy végre visszatértek a magasabb agyi funkciói, és rájött, hogy teljesen elfeledkezett Geno prosztatájáról, amikor kefélni kezdte. Hát, nem ez volt a legnagyszerűbb hálószobai pillanata, de Geno így is élvezte – nem is akármennyire – és különben is, ahogy mondta, majd idővel jobbak lesznek. Sid úgy vélte, ez igazán pazar első próbálkozás volt.

Geno ismét megpaskolta Sid arcát, és azt mondta:

– Most már eléggé ragadok, azt hiszem, ideje felkelni.

Sid halkan felnevetett.

– Igazad van. – Lassan felemelkedett, és elharapott egy éles szisszenést, amikor kicsúszott Genóból. Geno azonnal elfintorodott, és Sid is összerezzent, amikor eszébe jutott, milyen bosszantó érzés tudott lenni, amikor az orgazmus után kihúzta magából a játékszert. Lehajolt, és lágy csókot hintett a Geno kulcscsontja feletti mélyedésbe. – Bocsi, G, szólnom kellett volna, hogy ez furcsa lesz. Bocsi!

Geno fejcsóválva, kedvesen Sidre nézett.

– Ha szólsz, is furcsa. Nem hibáztál, oké? Ez… – Hirtelen elhallgatott, és a szeme egy pillanatra résnyire szűkült. – Jó – kezdte kissé gyászosan –, ez is elég furcsa. Kicsit szexi, de furcsa.

– Mi…?

Geno a mellkasához húzta a jobb lábát, mire Sid tekintete azonnal a fenekére siklott, ahol… te jóságos isten, Sid magja csordogált belőle.

– Óh! – kezdte Sid, hogy szándéka szerint bocsánatot kérjen, de egyáltalán nem sajnálta. – Óh, istenem! – motyogta Geno bejáratára tapadt tekintettel: rózsaszín volt, kitágult és…

A látványt azonban az arca előtt legyező kéz félbeszakította.

– Szia, Sid – mondta Geno, mikor Sid végre az arcára nézett. Tekintete kajánul csillogott. – Úgy tűnik, tetszik – mondta szárazon. – Akkor nem hiába a furcsaság… azt hiszem.

– Sajnálom – kezdte Sid –, ha zavar, akkor haszná…

– Buta, dehogy zavar – emelte égnek a tekintetté. – Én… – Hirtelen elpirult, és félrekapta a pillantását, úgy mondta: – Éreztem, mikor elmentél. Még… soha nem éreztem ilyen ezelőtt. J… jó volt – fejezte be szinte már szégyenlősen.

– Jaj, istenem, Geno! – mondta Sid meghatottan. Nem tudta, mihez kezdjen ezzel az információval: egyszerre volt reménytelenül elérzékenyült, hevesen védelmező és kétségbeesetten felindult, de legfőképp mindenekfelett boldog. A mellkasa sajgott, alig bírta magában tartani az érzésáradatot.

Genóra vetette magát, remegő kezébe vette az arcát, és hevesen megcsókolta. Geno egy mély, bársonyos hangot hallatott, Sid hajába fűzte az ujjait, és visszacsókolt. Mikor Sid megszakította a csókot, az eltávolodó ajkaik keltette halk hang meglehetősen hangosnak tűnt a csendes hálószobában. A nap már teljesen felkelt, és aranysárga fénnyel bevilágított a szobába a függönyön át. Geno ajka vörös volt és nedves, és Sid akárhányszor eltávolodott tőle, képtelen volt elviselni a hiányát, így újabb és újabb csókba vonta. Geno végül Sid ajkába harapott, hogy jelezze, szeretne végre egy kis levegőhöz jutni. Sid elengedte, mire Geno rámosolygott.

– Jó csókolózni, de… még mindig ragadok… – mondta enyhén felhúzott orral.

Sid felnevetett.

– Jól van, értettem. Várj egy pillanatot, hozok egy törölközőt.

Ahogy felkelt az ágyról, azonnal hiányolni kezdte Geno testének melegét. Amikor megfordult, hogy a fürdőszoba felé induljon, Geno hátulról elkapta a kezét. Sid visszafordult.

– Mi van, G?

Geno az ajkába harapott.

– Gyors leszel, ugye? – kérdezte bizonytalanul.

_Magányos vagyok utána,_ jutott Sid eszébe, ahogy meglátta Geno védtelen pillantását. A szíve fájdalmasan összeszorult. _Velem nem leszel magányos, G,_ ígérte Sid. _Nem engedem._ Erre is jól emlékezett, és be is fogja tartani.

Az ajkához húzta Geno kezét, és lágy csókot lehelt az ujjaira – lehet, hogy nyálas volt, és régimódi, de nem bírta megállni.

– Azonnal itt vagyok – ígérte mélyen Geno szemébe nézve. – Mielőtt… mielőtt tízig számolnál, rendben? Na, jó, mielőtt tizenötig számolnál – javította ki magát, mert nem akart olyat ígérni, amit nem tud betartani.

– Oké, Sid! – Geno megszorította Sid kezét, aztán elengedte.

Sid a legkisebb szégyenkezés nélkül sprintelt a fürdőszobába – megígérte, és az egyetlen ember, aki megláthatja, és kinevetheti Geno, ő meg már rengeteg hülyeséget látott tőle az ismeretségük több mint tíz éve alatt. Amint belépett, azonnal forróra nyitotta a vízcsapot, és amíg a víz felmelegedett elővett a szekrényből két törölközőt. Amint a víz elég meleg volt – nem várta meg, hogy forró legyen – benedvesítette őket, és a hóna alá vette, hogy melegen tartsa. Aztán visszaszalad a hálóba, és az ágyra mászott.

– Tizenkettő. Nagyon ügyes, Sid – mondta Geno vigyorogva

– A tízet céloztam meg – morogta Sid, és Geno felnevetett.

Miután letisztította magukat, a fürdőszoba felé dobta a törölközőket – általában pedánsan kiterítette őket, de most semmiképp sem akarta Genót egyedül hagyni, még egy másodpercre sem. Geno mellé heveredett, és sóhajtva a mellére hajtotta a fejét.

– Hé! – mormolta Geno mellkasába. – Jó… jó volt? – Meglehetősen biztos volt a válaszban, de a kérdés sokkal komolyabb volt, semhogy magától értetődőnek vegye.

Geno elégedetten hümmögést hallatott – majdnem, mint a macskadorombolás.

– Legjobb, Sid. És… azt hiszem, neked is. Ugye?

– Aha, igen… az volt – felelte Sid, és majdnem felnevetett ettől az elbagatellizálástól. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy talál szavakat az érzelmei leírására, különösen, hogy még mindig az orgazmus utóhullámain lebegett, de megpróbálta. – Csodálatos volt, G. Ez… soha életemben nem éreztem ilyet. – Hallotta a hangjába vegyülő áhítatot. Elfordította a fejét, és apró csókokkal borította Geno mellkasát. – Köszönöm! – suttogta.

Geno Sid álla alá nyúlt, és felemelte a fejét – szája sarkában vidám kis mosoly bujkált, de a tekintete inkább meleg és gyengéd volt.

– Nem kell megköszönni. Én is élveztem, vagy nem? Én is akartam. Nem szívesség volt… vagy ajándék. Kértem, emlékszel?

Geno _kérte,_ de abban a pillanatban Sid olyan mélyen elmerült a saját vágyaiban és idegességében, hogy ebbe a momentumba nem igazán gondolt bele: hogy mibe kerülhetett egy ilyen kérés Geno számára.

Sid tapasztalatból tudta, milyen nehéz bármiféle szexuális dolgot kérni – hogy mennyi kétely végigfut a fejében, amikor elképzeli, hogy megteszi. _Mi van, ha furcsának tartja? Mi van, ha nem érdekli. Mi van, ha azt hiszi, unatkozom, és az eddigi szexuális életünk, már nem elég? Mi van, ha úgy gondolja, egy ilyen kérés rossz, és én is rossz vagyok, mert ezt akarom?_ És azt kérni, hogy megkeféljenek, még ennél is nehezebb, különösen, ha valaki soha nem csinálta korábban, és még azon is aggódik, hogy mi van, ha béna lesz…

A helyzet valószínűleg még ennél is bonyolultabb volt. Létezhetnek olyan faktorok, amikre Sid nem is gondolt. Néha elfelejtette, hogy Geno egy nála is homofóbabb kultúrában nevelkedett. Lehet, hogy Oroszországban a férfiak közti dugásnak vannak olyan kulturális aspektusai, amikről neki fogalma sincs – szavak, amik mélyen Geno fejébe ivódtak, és amikről Sid soha nem hallott.

Most, hogy végre mélyebben belegondolt – amit már megtehetett volna korábban is, de tegnap este annyi minden történt, úgyhogy nem fogja _túlzottan_ szapulni magát – szinte elámult, hogy Geno ki merte egyáltalán mondani. Lehet, hogy egész jól belejöttek a szexről való kommunikációba, de ez… ez egy teljesen már szint.

Nagyon izgató volt – kibaszottul izgató – hogy Geno meg merte kérni, de sokkal inkább bátor volt, és Sid ezt korábban nem teljesen fogta fel. Most azonban már értette.

– Kértél, valóban – mondta Geno szemébe nézve –, és… azt hiszem, valójában ezért vagyok hálás neked. Hogy ilyen bátor voltál, G.

Geno enyhén elpirult, és tiltakozó hangot hallatott.

– Ha nem kérem, kéred te – erősködött, de Sid megrázta a fejét.

– Nem hiszem, hogy megetettem volna – mondta csendesen. – Legalábbis egy jó ideig biztos nem. Én… én nem vagyok olyan bátor, mint te.

– Hé! – mondta Geno hasonlóan csendesen, és a hüvelykujjával megcirógatta Sid arcát. – Bátor vagy, érted? Tudom, nagyon féltél, hogy talán fájdalmat okozol, vagy… hogy nem igazán akarom, és… mégis megtetted. Bíztál, hogy tudom, mit akarok, és nem engedlek bántani engem, és ez is bátorság. – Átható pillantással figyelte Sidet, mintha nagyon fontos lenne, hogy Sid higgyen neki.

Amikor először összejöttek, Sid lehet, hogy nem hitt volna neki, de itt és most, hitt. Talán nem gondolt magára egyértelműen bátorként, de amit Geno mondott, igaz volt: nehéz volt bátorságot gyűjteni, hogy merjen hinni benne, Geno szól, ha valami baj van, de megtette, és ez valóban számított, ezzel ő is egyetértett. Geno kiolvashatta belőle, mert Sidre mosolygott, és a párnába süppedt.

– Jó.

Bár Sid örült Geno jóváhagyásának, még nem volt teljesen elégedett.

– Próbálok fejlődni ebben – mondta eltökélten. – Tudom, milyen nehéz kérni, és nem tisztességes, hogy mindig neked kelljen, ezért… ígérem, dolgozni fogok rajta. Rendben?

Geno bólintott. Még mindig mosolygott, melegen és kissé féloldalasan.

– Jól van, Sid – húzta magához egy csókra.

Amikor Sid elhúzódott, az órára pillantott – lehet, hogy délutánig semmi dolguk nincsen, de ha felelősségteljes felnőttként akarnak viselkedni, illene felkelniük reggelizni. A gond csak az volt, hogy Sid egyáltalán nem érzett késztetést, hogy felelősségteljesen viselkedjen. Vonakodva ugyan, de megkérdezte:

– Szeretnél felkelni reggelizni?

– Ne, pihenjünk – mondta Geno eltökélten, felmentve Sidet a felelőtlenségük bűntudata alól. – Majd utána reggeli.

– Jó – értett egyet Sid megkönnyebbülten. – Jó ötlet. – Az oldalára fordult Genónak háttal, mint általában, és várta, hogy magához ölelje, Geno azonban nem mozdult.

– Hé, Sid! – A hangja enyhén remegett, de ez is elég volt hozzá, hogy aggodalommal töltse el Sidet.

– Mi a baj, Geno? – kérdezte, hátranézve a válla felett.

Geno kis szünet után megkérdezte:

– Lehet, hogy te ölelj át?

Sid olyan gyorsan fordult meg, hogy majdnem Genóra esett. 

– Hát persze – felelte érzelmektől kótyagosan. – Persze, hogy átölelhetlek. Amikor csak szeretnéd. Bármikor. – Karjaival átölelte Geno derekát, az orrát pedig Geno hajába fúrta. Érezte, hogy elönti az elégedettség; egy része a kötelékből táplálkozott, de a többi egyszerű megelégedés volt, hogy Genót a karjában tarthatja. – Szeretlek átölelni – mondta lágyan, hogy Geno biztosan tudja. – Szeretlek a karomban tartani. Jó rézés. Csak eddig azt gondoltam, hogy fordítva jobban szereted, mert magasabb vagy. De mindig, mindenféleképpen szeretek a közeledben lenni.

Geno halkan hümmögött, és szorosan Sidhez simult.

– Én is szeretlek átölelni – nyugtatta meg Sidet –, de ma este… olyan sok mindent érzek. Ma… így szeretném. Nem tudom, miért… csak így szeretném.

Sid finoman megcsókolta Geno tarkóját.

– Nem kell, hogy oka legyen. Azt kell tennünk, ami jól esik, és ez… jól esik, szóval…

– Igen – mormolta Geno elégedettem.

Sid az ajkába harapott; egy ideig vitatkozott magával, de ha nem kérdezi meg, csak aggódni fog, és biztos nem tud majd pihenni.

– Ha… valami rossz érzés, akkor ugye elmondanád?

– Nem rossz érzés – nyugtatta meg Geno, és a hangja már álomtól elnehezülten csengett. – Csak sok. Olyan sokat mindent érzek irántad, Sid.

– Értem. Tudom, miről beszélsz – mondta Sid lágyan. – Én is sok mindent érzek irántad, G. Sok jó dolgot.

– Sok jó dolgot – ismételte Geno csendesen. – Mindig.

Sid még egy kicsit közelebb húzta magához Genót.

– Mindig – ígérte, és Geno szuszogását hallgatva ő is álomba merült.


End file.
